The Puppet Tubbie
The Puppet Tubbie is a slendytubbie that is fused with a puppet. He is 13 years old, a little young. He is a slendytubbie that represented a puppet, it doesn't have strings connected to it though. It wears a brown shirt, with gray pants. It has blank white eyes, a creepy grin, a broken screen on his chest, a left hand formed as a blade (like cave tubbie's hand), and a square antenna. He is sometimes called Infected Ben, although, he prefers to be called The Merchant. The Puppet Tubbie is a sickening tubbie, he kills his victims by stabbing them in the eye, then stabbing them in the heart, then finally, the brain. He is truly brutal. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj3jWI246Jc The Puppet Tubbie's Origin Story Ben was well, a merchant, a puppet maker, a maker that uses wood all the time. Until one day, some tubbies got jealous of his work. So another day, the jealous tubbies threw the puppets and wooden creations into the river. Ben jumped in the deep waters to get back his creations, but, he couldn't swim, leaving him to drown to his fate, with his own creations. Not many people know how the Puppet Tubbie was created, the Guardian was one of the people who knew. Noo Noo went to the same deep waters where Ben died, his body was washed ashore. He spilled some infected custard on Ben and his Puppet Merchant, and they combined, somehow. And the Puppet Tubbie was created, he doesn't have any strings though. Behavior In Survival He has appears in the Puppet Workshop on wave 10. He has 3 attacks that he can do, but be careful! His attacks deal a lot of damage! * Blade Throw - He removes his left blade arm, and he throws it at the player, then it comes back to the Puppet Tubbie. This attack deals 20 damage. He only does it if you stare at him for more than 5 seconds, if you are 3 feet away from him, or if you don't look at him for over 3 seconds. * Poisnous Air - He blows poison air at the player, one way only. This attack deals 30 damage. * Shockwave - He causes an electric shockwave that surronding him about 15 feet away from him. This deals 25 damage. If you get damaged a lot by these attacks, you could die quickly! Behavior In Collect He appears in the Puppet Workshop. Like all other tubbies, he goes to a custard and patrols it for at least a minute. If the Puppet Tubbie spots the player, the tubbie will chase the player as usual. But, if the Puppet Tubbie chases the player for more than 10 seconds, the Puppet Tubbie will start teleporting. Making it impossible to outrun the Puppet Tubbie after that. If the player outruns the Puppet Tubbie, the tubbie will be aware, and will no longer patrol the custards, making it harder for the player to find the custards. So the player has to be very careful not to let the Puppet Tubbie spot them. Relationships Coming Soon.... Category:Infected Category:Male